


The Pan Am

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese ride in the air with style.





	1. Chapter 1

Therese falls asleep on the airplane during their flight to Florida with Carol thanking the stewardess for collecting their trash: styrofoam coffee cups and empty plastic wrappers of peanuts. The woman in uniform gives a bright lipstick smile before carrying on with her service cart. 

Carol peers around to look at Therese in the window seat and touches her wrist. She wonders what she’s dreaming about. She hopes that her beloved one is dreaming about the two of them on a beach, basking in the sun, holding fruity drinks.

Somebody coughs loudly, causing Carol to glance back around towards the two seats across from hers. She sees a light colored haired, clean shaven man dressed in a brown business suit and tie, staring back at her with a grin. He gives her a small wave hello.

Carol nods back and looks away, shifting her body on her side of the aisle seat. She still feels the man watching her bend over to pick up a Life magazine and flip it open. She becomes more and more self-conscious and irritated with him undressing her with his eyes. 

“I reckon your daughter might sleep the whole way through,” he says now, acknowledging Therese’s presence.

Carol blushes from the man’s misconception, but doesn’t bother correcting him. If the truth got out, both she and Therese would be in big trouble and their plane ride would not end smoothly. _And nobody wants that. Heaven forbid!_ Carol thinks, wearily.

“I’m Frank, by the way,” the man introduces himself. He holds his hand out.

“Carol.” She leans over and slips her hand through his to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Their hands let go with Frank smoothing out his tie.

“You travel often, Carol?”

“Whenever I can, yes,” she replies formally. She turns her focus back to the magazine and flips one of the glossy pages with the man looking fully intrigued.

The plane is forty-five minutes in when Therese wakes up to see that Carol is busy examining her pores through her compact mirror. She closes up the gold mirror case with a small, satisfying click before dropping it back inside her purse.

Therese jabs the sleep off her eyes with her fingers before fixing her gaze through the oval window. She feels Carol’s elbow touching hers on the seat armrest. A few people bump past each other down the narrow aisle to get to the toilet.

“She’s awake!” speaks a man that sits across from Carol. Therese peers around to see Frank smiling at her, wiggling his fingers. He gives her a wink, which makes her turn back around to face the window again, eventually feeling Carol’s bare calf rubbing up against her navy nylon stockinged leg.

The gesture is so small, but meaningful. It relaxes every muscle in Therese’s body.

Frank has no idea about them and the love they continuously share.


End file.
